


comfort me

by skziro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Swearing, rise chaninho NATION, season 1 of comfort me~, tis is sad but like its fluffing fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skziro/pseuds/skziro
Summary: minho hates his lifehis father and mother abuses himhe wants to end his lifehe needs comfortonly chan can give him peace and comfort





	1. make it stop

**Author's Note:**

> hi there so first chapter...yea okay um  
> pls enjoy sorry it's so angsty tho

_1._

make it stop

 

minho’s face is always covered with bruises and cuts. his parents made that happen. his parents cause him his pain. everyday it's the same routine. come home from school. get yelled at by mother. get punched, kicked and slapped by father. minho just wanted it to stop. he doesn't even know why they’re doing this. chan is the only person who minho needs in his life. he brightens up minho’s always cloudy days. he wants chan to stay with him forever. minho sat at his desk. he looked at the window, and closed his eyes. minho started thinking of chan. all the happy times he had with him. his parents suddenly made there way into minho’s head. the thought of the night before clouded his brain. he opened his eyes, and his body started shaking.

“minho...are you okay?” 

_chan._

“i...i’m fine...” minho gave chan a small forced smile. 

forged happiness. 

chan knew this of course.

minho knew chan knew it.

“minho, can we talk after school? at my house?” 

“why?”

“i know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“what are you talking about?”

“minho, i know you too well.”

“yeah, yeah fine...we can talk after school.” 

“great. i hope you’ll tell me everything. no bullshit or lying right?”

“yeah. no bullshit or lying.”

chan made minho pinky promise. it was childish, but that was the way chan and minho made there promises. minho really liked chan. he always found comfort in him. his voice was relaxing as hell. it was like a lullaby. he was kind and always helped minho with homework or emotional help. today was the day he was going to tell his best friend everything. 


	2. when will it end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho goes to chan’s house and confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot

when will it end?

_ 2. _

 

the bell rung. minho grabbed his backpack while chan grabbed his hand. chan’s hand was very warm and actually quite comforting. minho and chan walked out of the school with their hands still interwined until they made it to chan’s house. chan grabbed a key from his gray hoodie and unlocked the door. inside the house, it was clean and modern. the floor was made out of marble and the coffee table was made out of glass. the kitchen was roomy and a TV was hooked up on the wall.

“damn, chan are you rich or something?” minho raised an eyebrow. chan laughed a little.

“no, it actually belonged to my grandparents until they died and gave it to us. they just remodeled it,” chan replied. 

“anyways, what did you want to talk about?” minho crossed his arms.

“you. i-i want to talk about you,” a blush crept up chan’s cheeks. 

“hmm...okay. what specifically about me do you wanna know even though you already know about me?”

“you’re always covered in brusies. are you getting beat up before school or something?”

minho fidgeted nervously. he knew this was coming, but he didn't want it to be so soon. they’ve known each other for more than six years and minho had never told chan nor did he ever mention his parents.  _it’s now or never..._

“i...i’ve been keeping something from you...for all these years i’ve known you i never told you this...”

“well, what is it?” 

minho was about to cry. he gave a shaky breath and motioned chan to sit down on the black sofa in front of them. chan followed him and sat down beside minho. 

“you...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. i hate seeing you crying. i like your smile better,” chan said. minho blushed a little, taking chan’s hand.

“no, i need to tell you this,” minho closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. he licked his lips and began speaking.

“the reason why you see me with bruises and stuff like that is because of my parents. they beat me...most specifically my father. my mom usually just yells at me that i’m an ungrateful little shit or i shouldn't have been born or that i should kill myself to end their suffering. my father usually beats me until i pass out, or if i’m lucky, before. i don't really know how i’m still alive. I tried leaving before...multiple times, but every time i did, i got punished for it. i get locked in my room for a week. i just want to leave. i tried leaving town once, but my dad caught me and beat me until i pretty much almost died.i even tried calling the p-police but they faked that it was just an injury from falling. i-i can't escape them ch-chan...i j-just want to leave t-them...i w-want to leave them s-so bad...” minho began crying. chan pulled minho closer and let him cry into his shoulder. tears fell out of chan’s eyes 

“i’ll get you of there...if it’s the last thing i do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty proud...more chapters will be up soon


	3. for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan hates seeing minho like this. so they watch movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate them. plus they also keep me motivated. i like where this is going so far tho

**for you**

_ 2. _

 

chan held minho close as he continued to cry on chan’s shoulder. chan stroked mimho’s dark hair as tears fell off his cheeks. he hated seeing minho like this. he loved seeing his smile more.

that's one of the reasons he fell for lee minho in the first place.

“th-thank you, ch-an,” minho said quietly, sniffing. chan wiped the tears from minho’s cheeks. he grabbed the box of Kleenex from the coffee table and handed it to minho. 

“i’m so sorry that you have to go through this. you don't deserve to be treated like that...” chan pursed his lips.

“it’s n-not your fault...  it will end...i don't know how or when i’ll be able to escape that hell... but i’ll make it through,”, minho have chan a sympathetic smile.

“do you want to live with me? i live by myself now so... could you just live here?” 

“you're really letting me?” 

“of course... i don't want you getting hurt again... and s-seeing you happy is all that matters right now,” 

“thank you,” minho put his arms around chan’s neck and hugged him tightly. chan hugged back, savoring minho’s warm embrace. he loved minho. he loved him since the beginning of middle school. he never told minho though. he never really even planned on confessing. at least they were friends. chan was afraid that if he confessed then he would just end up losing minho completely. he didn't want that. he wanted minho in his life. friends or lovers. minho let go after a little while. he ran a hand through his hair, his face a little puffy from the crying but he looked even softer then before.

“we could watch a movie. w-we don't have to i was just thinking...” chan said nervously, his cheeks rosy.

“yeah... we could...i mean we can,” minho agreed. chan smiled, his cute dimples made minho’s heart race. chan turned on the TV and went to Hulu.

“anything specific you want to watch?” 

“ _The Little Mermaid_ ,”

“...”

“me and my sister used to watch it all the time. when our parents were arguing, we used to watch that and block them out. i miss her...”

“where did she go?” 

“she left us,”

“oh...i’m sorry i asked that i just—”

“you have nothing to apologize for,” minho waved off the apology. chan turned _The Little Mermaid_ on the TV. minho was automatically glued to the screen. his eyes were practically full of stars. he looked dreamy. chan wasn't really watching the movie. his eyes were staring at minho. 

minho was the Ariel to him. chan was Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for them kudos


	4. not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan protecc  
> he atacc  
> he confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2019 bois  
> thank u for the kudos and i will try to upload longer chapters everyday or every other day or so!

not again 

_ 4. _

_ ❌WARNING: Violence in this chapter❌ _

 

minho ended up falling asleep on chan’s shoulder. he looked at chan. he looked so peaceful and cute like a child sleeping. he smiled to himself, then remembering: his parents. chan stirred awake. he rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“morning, minho...” chan gave minho a sleepy smile. 

“m-morning, chan..i have to go home. like now,” minho rushed off the sofa. chan grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“why? i thought you were gonna stay with me,” chan eyed minho with a hint of sadness. 

“i’ll come back, i promise. as much as i loathe my parents, they should at least know that i’m alive,” minho said softly. chan slowly nodded and let minho’s wrist go. minho sighed and opened the door, walking onto the sidewalk. he ran to his parents’ house. minho nervously opened the door using the keys. 

“why didn't you come home yesterday?” said minho’s mother. she was holding a bottle of soju, her words were slurred.

“i got kidnapped...” minho lied. his mother walked closer to him, almost tripping. 

“and i’m supposed to believe that fucking lie? like i said before. i shouldn’t have given birth to you damnit,” she waved her mostly empty soju bottle in his face. 

“i’m leaving mom. you won't have to deal with me anymore,”

“pfft. i’ll have fucking nightmares about you. and i still have my memories. just hurry up and get your ass out of here. kill yourself while you're at it,” his mom walked away. minho was about to go to his room when he felt pain on his face. he had been punched by his father. 

“where do you think you're going, you little shit?” his father said, grabbing a fistful of minho’s hair. 

“i’m leaving, you. you won't have a personal punching bag anymore,” minho winced a little. his father punched minho again. 

and again.

and again. 

and again.

minho’s face was bloody, and his conciousness was slipping away. his father kicked him in the stomach. his breath got knocked out of him. he clutched his stomach. his vision was blurry. he saw a blurry figure punching his father.

“minho...” he saw the person check his pulse. minho couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. 

“minho, please don't die on me...please...i love you...please don't leave me...i love you so much...” chan cried, hanging on to minho. minho slowly closed his eyes, going unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 2019 think of all the new comebacks and kpop groups that will (hopefully) debut this year. and i heard that stray kids are gonna do a sexy comeback this year also. i hope not tho they smol innocent children jyp u better not corrupt them


	5. counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and minho talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter up~ i’ve reading fanfiction pretty much all day so...i have no life :')

counter

_ 5 _

 

⚫️

⚫️

⚫️

⚫️

 

chan didn't bother calling the police because he knew that they wouldn't be able to be a minho's house in time. he carried minho bridal style back to his house and set him on the sofa. he got a towel, some bandages, and an ice pack. chan’s mom used to be a doctor and she used to teach chan about stitching wounds closed, the best ways to get blood off a person, and how to use bandages. he put the ice pack on minho’s cheekbone, where it had the most damage and used the towel to wipe off the dried blood. he used the bandages for minho's stomach. chan noticed that his ribs were fractured and bruised. he paused to look at minho's abs and continued putting the bandages on minho's stomach. chan was scared. even though he knows minho isn't dead, he’s still scared. he thought if he hadn't came at all then what would've happened? minho would probably be dead. chan’s worst nightmare. a few tears started gliding on chan’s cheeks. he needed to calm down. so he sang quietly. he glanced at minho, who was moving a little. he gave a sigh of relief. minho opened his eyes, sitting up. chan pushed him back down on the sofa.

“no, you're in pretty serious condition, so you need to rest,” 

“what are you talking about? i’m fine,” minho started to get up again and he winced. 

“your ribs are fractured. if you don't want to wait at least three months for them to heal, i suggest you lie down,” chan reasoned. minho sighed and sat back down on the sofa. there was a cold silence. neither of them spoke until minho finally said something.

“chan, i’m sorry if i—” minho started. chan cut him off.

“it-it’s okay. you scared the hell out of me, yes, but it wasn’t your fault,” chan said. 

“but why didn’t you call the police?” asked minho.

“because i was worried that they wouldn’t be there in time,” chan teared his gaze away from minho. 

“my parents would’ve been arrested,”

“and you would have to live with someone else and then i would have lost you...”

“when i went unconscious...you told me you loved me...did y-you mean it?”  
chan got off the sofa and went to the kitchen. he shouldn't have said that. he put his hands on the kitchen counter, biting his bottom lip. 

“of course i meant it...but not in the way you think...” chan admitted. 

“then which way did you mean it?” minho walked over to chan, his arms crossed. chan didn't say anything for a while. 

“i love you...but not just as friends...” chan blushed. 

“wait so...y-you...” 

“yes, i like you. i’ve liked you for some time now. but don’t worry about it. you should he—” 

“ i know we’ve been friends but i’ve always wanted to become something more. i don’t know when i fell for you, but i know it was when we were younger. like in middle school,” 

“so did i,” 

they stared at each other until chan put his hand on minho's nape and pulled him close. he connected their lips together and moved slowly in sync. minho cupped his hand around chan’s face, enjoying each other's wet embrace. they don't know how long they've been kissing, but all they knew was that they wanted it to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just plain fluff more fluff in future chapters (and sorry for the wait~~)


	6. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and minho finally go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to post this! school is a bitch

feelings

_6._

 

chan pulled away from the kiss, obviously flustered. his face was a cute bright red.

“i-i’m sorry, i—” chan was cut off by a small peck on the lips by minho.

“you don't have to be sorry that you’re a great kisser,” minho smiled. that same smile chan fell in love with. he wasn't faking anymore. chan was happy that minho finally escaped that hell he used to call home.

“i’m sorry i made you skipped school though. after we watched _The Little Mermaid_...” minho said.

“i could skip school for you any day,” chan ruffled minho’s dark hair.

“are you going to sleep? it’s pretty late,” minho asked, fixing his hair.

“yeah. are you?”

“i’m exhausted,” minho followed chan up the stairs into chan’s studio bedroom.

“dammit, i don't have any clothes other than these,” minho frowned.

“it’s okay. i have some. and we can go shopping for new clothes after school,” chan handed minho an oversized gray sweater and white sweatpants.

“you don't have to—”

“i’m not letting you sleep in bloodied up clothes. now please go get changed so you can rest, because you're still bruised,”

“thank you channie~” minho went into the bedroom’s only bathroom and changed. chan got changed into his own pajamas and laid down on the comfortable bed. he fell asleep as soon as his face hit the fluffy pillow.

“channie, you— aww~ A sleeping kangaroo,” minho cooed. he laid down beside the adorable Aussie and stared at him until he fell asleep.

_☪_

chan rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. he noticed that minho wasn't there. anxiety rushed into his brain.

“minho?” no reply. chan pushed the covers back and raced downstairs. he saw minho dancing in the kitchen while also eating breakfast.

“oh. good morning, channie~” minho said with his mouth full of food. cute. chan relaxed.

“good morning,” chan said, kissing minho on the cheek. minho put his food on the kitchen counter and handed chan a plate.

“a small token of my gratitude,” minho patted chan’s head.

“thank you. you’re a good dancer by the way,”

“ah...really? not many people think so...”

“well, you’ve never danced in front of people before, have you?”

“n-no...”

“exactly,” minho scoffed, smiling. he set his empty plate in the sink and ruffled chan’s hair.

“i’m gonna steal your clothes again, okay?” minho ‘asked’.

“okay,” chan replied, knowing minho was already getting clothes out of his drawer. chan loved that man too much. he smiled to himself as he went back upstairs to change out of his pajamas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin, Seungmin, jisung, jeongin and Felix are in this chapter. hyunjin and Woojin will be featured in later chapters cuz ya girl is planning something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another updateeeeeee Woot

~~ ~~ promise me?

_ 7. _

 

 

chan and minho walked to school. they have skipped a day because of what happened to minho. chan, ready for accusations and demands from his friends jisung, felix, changbin, seungmin and jeongin, he walked into the dull hallways of the school. no friends. odd. they were usually—

“chan, why the hell weren’t you here yesterday?” asked chan’s aussie friend, felix.

there it is.

“i was sick...” chan lied.

“nice try,” seungmin said annoyingly.

“geez, fine. i stayed w-with minho yesterday,” a blush was easily visible on chan’s pale face.

“oh my jisoos...did you two—” jisung’s eyes widened. 

“n-no, no that's not t-the reason!” minho said, flustered. 

“minho had been keeping something from me.i wanted to know what it was so we went over to my house and he told me pretty much everything,” chan bit his lower lip. jeongin tilted his head to one side.

“what did you talk about?” jeongin pouted cutely. 

“if it's okay with minho...” chan nervously looked at minho, who sighed. 

“i can tell you guys after school. the story’s pretty long so...” minho looked at the others rather awkwardly. 

“as long as you tell us, sure,” jisung said. the bell rung, the students in the hallways went to their classes. minho and chan had seperate classes. chan gave minho a peck on the lips and went to his homeroom. even though it has only been 0000.3 seconds without chan, minho missed him like crazy.


	8. colorful lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they tell them everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooooooo sorry i haven't updated in so long. school's a bitchhhhhh. also, angsty chapter. there are some similarities that you didn't seem coming. possibly idk. today's chapter, is mostly about seungmin and changbin.

colorful lies  


_ 8  
_

_  
_

~~ ~~

**(** **after** **school)**

**  
**

minho had told jeongin, jisung, seungmin, changbin, and felix everything. he had told them why he was always covered in pain marks and why he and chan werent at school yesterday. minho was able to conceal the pain so easily. it’s more easier to some people. especially if the same thing is happening to them also...

“i wish you could've told us sooner, ” felix admitted.

“i know. i didn't want you guys to pity me or treat me any different than you did before,” minho scratched behind his neck. 

“are you still staying with them?” asked jisung. minho shook his head.

“nope. chan let me stay at his place,” he said, giving him a thankful look.

“oh my Lord, you two are together, aren't you?!” seungmin said, pretending to not know. 

“how do you know?” chan narrowed his eyes.

“the signs, chan...the signs,” seungmin nodded, obviously proud of himself. he glanced at changbin, who was biting his bottom lip. seungmin’s heart pounded in his chest. he has had a crush on changbin for quite some while now, making sure it isn't obvious. they made eye contact. seungmin immediately looked away. he could feel the heat on his cheeks. 

“this could be our time for tea,” said jeongin. 

“yes. i agree,” jisung nodded with jeongin. 

“is there any tea?” minho said.

silence. 

changbin’s phone rang. he ignored it completely and it went to voicemail. 

 _“1 voicemail. listen now?”_ chanbin’s phone dinged.   


“no,” changbin replied, emotionless. 

_“voicemail opened,”_  


“no, no, no, no. shit—” changbin grabbed his phone, trying to turn it off. 

 _“CHANGBIN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME NOW! YOU NEED TO PAY, YOU LITTLE SHI—”_ changbin ripped the battery out of his phone. he blinked his tears back.   


“what the hell?” jisung said.

“changbin...why does your dad...sound like my dad?” 

  



	10. coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter before the last. chapter 9 is a two part series so the chapter after this one is the last one. thank you guys for all of the kudos and hits oml. hope you enjoy the last two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter mainly focuses on seungmin and changbin. becuz there's not enough of seungbin

coldness

_ 9. _

 

 

changbin just sat there. he didn't answer minho’s question. instead, pondering what he just said. that only meant one logical thing: his dad...also minho’s father... cheated. on both minho’s and changbin’s mother. does that mean...?

“this that make you my step brother?” said changbin without looking up. minho was silent. 

“i...guess so...” minho said slowly. 

“wait, so the same thing happening to minho, is also happening to you?” jisung raised an eyebrow. changbin slowly nodded. he saw seungmin get up from his seat and walk towards the school gates. changbin reacted just in time. seungmin was behind the school gates by the time changbin caught up with him.

“seung—” changbin started.

“you’ve been keeping that a secret this whole time?” seungmin said softly.

“yeah...i’m sorry I didn't tell you. i couldnt being myself to,” changbin looked down on the ground.

“i have been completely oblivious over it. i dont know how or why you're still even friends with me,”

“well, you didn't know. nobody knew,”

“whats funny is that i’ve liked you all this time and i didn't even figured out that you're being fucking abused at home,”

“seungmin,”

“youre better off without me, changbin..” 

“no! seungmin. i i like you too much to let you go. w-without you...then i would’ve turned out much worse. without you i wouldnt have met jisung or felix or jeongin. or even chan or minho. without you...i wouldnt be who i am today, seungmin. so please dont say that i’m better off without you. because you are better...with me,” 

seungmin sniffed. he put his hands on changbin’s face and rested his forehead on his. tears started running down his cheeks. 

“i’m sorry, binnie,” seungmin said breathed out. changbin ran his hand through seungmin’s hair. 

“you have nothing to apologize for,” changbin kissed seungmin on his cheek and wiped his tears away. 

“i’m c-cold...” seungmin complained. changbin laughed softly. 

“of course you are. where is it coldest?” 

seungmin pointed at his lips, pouting. changbin rolled his eyes. he leaned into and kissed seungmin. seungmin held onto changbin’s hands, kissing back. when they needed air, they broke apart for a few seconds,then returning back to each other's lips. changbin disconnected their lips. 

“warm enough yet?” changbin  asked sarcastically.

“yes,” seungmin replied. 

“good. if you were cold...then i would be cold too,” changbin pecked seungmin’s lips. sure, the weather was cold. but in each other's arms was warmest. 

\----------------------------------------------------+--------

“what the fuck is taking so long, did they get kidnapped?” 

 


	11. the last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the end if this book series vfsgbjjnbdsxvh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secrets will be told  
> the end of here

**the last**.

_ 9 pt.2 _

 

 

 

chan had invited jisung, felix, seungmin, changbin and jeongin over to his house. he of course invited minho, even though he basically lived there now. chan wanted to talk to them however. he felt that no one was talking. they weren’t sharing what they were hiding. wether or not they were hiding anything, chan didn’t want to take chances where they got to the point where they had so many secrets, they were bound to split up. he didn’t want that. it was one of his worse nightmares. which is why they were doing what they were doing now. they were all in a circle on the  _Super Mario_ rug on the floor by the couch. chan has moved the coffee table so that there's be more room. 

“chan, why we doing this? are we going to have a show and tell like in kindergarten?” asked jeongin.

“no. we’re doing this because i feel like if we’re hiding secrets from each other, then it’s going to split us up. because i don’t want that, we’re having chan and minho's secret time with friends!” chan said proudly.

“why am i included? i wasn’t in on this.” minho said. he was ignored by chan as he said, “jisung, since you’re first in this circle, you go first.” 

 

“well, technically anyone of us could be first because a circle is an infinite shape and there is no ending, nor a beginning so—” jisung explained, but was cut off by chan.

“jisung. can. you. go. please?” chan tried his best to smile, but to jisung it looked painful. jisung sighed.

“my secret is that i...set minho's birthday present to me on fire.” jisung said.

“you set my gift on fire?! i mean, i knew it wasn't for but damn,” minho put his hand on his chest, obviously offended. jisung shrugged.

“changbin, you next,” chan pointed at the 'emo' boy ogling at seungmin, who was ogling him back.

“jisung, you wanna know why me and seungmin took so long?” changbin asked.

“oh yeah, i thought you got kidnapped or something,” jisung replied.

“we kissed while we were gone,” seungmin piped up. 

the group gasped. 

“oh my holy shit,” felix whispered. 

“YES! our otp has sailed!” chan said victoriously.

“seungmin, was that what you wanted to say to?” asked minho. seungmin nodded. 

“then it our little jeonginnie’s t—” chan started. jeongin started crying. the 6 of them went over to jeongin in concern and asked him what was the matter all at once.

“my b-brother...” jeongin said between tears.

“brother? what brother?” asked jisung.

“i h-have a brother. i-i haven’t seen him for h-him in years b-because we got separated...” jeongin sniffed.

“why did you guys get separated?” minho rubbed jeongin’s back.

“one day wh-when we were kids, and we were playing hide-and-seek. he went and hid, b-but i never found him. when i told my mom about it, she called the police, but they didn’t e-even do anything about it. i haven’t seen h-him since,” jeongin explained. “i’ve also been doing some searching on my own, but no l-luck,” 

“i’m so sorry, jeongin. why didn’t you ever tell us? we could've helped you try to find him,” said chan. 

“i don’t like talking about my brother. i always cry,” jeongin sniffed again. 

“how about we try to help find him? chan could use his car to drive us to places he might be,” seungmin said. 

“hold up, chan you have a car?” jeongin asked.

“i don’t drive my beloved Jeep because i’m scared i might scratch it. my parents got it as my going-away present. i only drive it sometimes for like, long-distances,”

“chan~please?” jeongin pouted. 

“only for you. and minho.” chan agreed. he stood up and went to his room. he grabbed his kangaroo backpack and put snacks, wireless charges, flashlights, bandages, ice packs, band-aids and a blanket. he put it on his shoulder, and gathered his boyfriend and kids and went into the garage. he took a pair of keys out of his pocket and started the car. 

“c’mon children. let’s go find our baby’s brother,”

* * *

 


	12. coup de grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endings and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that i haven't updated this in so long! but this is the final chapter T.T
> 
> what do you guys feel about a possible sequel???

** coup de grace **

_  
   
\--  
   
  
_ after jeongin announced that he had a missing brother, they wanted to help him. not out of pity, but because jeongin needed his brother. you can't just forget about family. chan, minho, felix, jisung, seungmin, and jeongin piled into chan's car and started driving around seoul. they looked in different neighborhoods, different areas and different places. they looked in jeongin's brother's last location. nothing.  he wasn't there. they were just about to give up when changbin suggested something--an alternative none of them would think of--to go in the bad part of seoul. the place with the most break-ins, the most robberies...the most murders.  
  
"are you out of your goddamn mind? do you not know how dangerous that place is?" jisung asked.  
  
   
"yes, but it's not that bad. my uncle lives there and from my point of few...it seems pretty calm." changbin said calmly.  
  
"isn't your uncle a gang member?" felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"well yeah but...like i said it seems calm." changbin shrugged.  
  
"if i die there, i will haunt you." jisung warned.  
  
"what are you gonna do? posses a squirrel?" changbin replied sarcastically. jisung put his hand on his chest, offended. seungmin snickered.   
  
"bitch try me i will--" jisung started to argue.  
  
"can you guys shut the hell up? we're here." chan said. he looked out the window. he wasn't scared of this place. he was worried about jeongin. what if his brother turns out to not even be in korea? what if he isn't even in this place and something happens to him? what if his brother turned out to be dead?   
  
minho gripped chan's hand. he gave him a reassuring look, almost like telepathically saying 'don't stress yourself out about him' . chan returned minho a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"ew, not in front of us." felix commented.   
  
"chan's kisses are lovely, so shut up freckle boy." minho narrowed his eyes. felix pouted. they then got out of chan's car and started walking. around them, there were stores with broken windows, shady libraries, a club, and a convienece store with people with masks and baseball bats in front of it. chan looked back to look at jeongin. he didn't look scared at all. he looked determined.  
  
they walked around for a bit and they were passing by an alleyway. that's when they heard singing. it sounded beautiful. jeongin started following it.  
  
"jeongin, what are you--?" asked seungmin.  
  
"it sounds familiar, i'm following it." jeongin walked inside the alleyway. the rest of them followed him, which led to a playground. it was beat up and looked shady as hell. they saw two people on the swings. then one of them made eye contact with jeongin. he started walking towards him.  
  
"see changbin, i called it." jisung said snottily. changbin wasn't so sure. the two males were right in front of them. one of the males hugged jeongin. jeongin was hugging tightly.  
  
"woojinnie..." jeongin was crying. "i never g-gave up on y-you..."   
  
"i never gave up on you either..." woojin said, also crying. he pulled away and wiped his tears. "you look the same, jeongin."  
  
"you got uglier. puberty did a bad job on you." jeongin joked. the other male, a breathtaking guy with a cute mole under his eye and full lips, looked offended.   
  
"who are your friends?" woojin asked.  
  
"chan, felix, seungmin, changbin, and jisung," jeongin said, pointing. "who's your friend?"  
  
"this is hyunjinnie." woojin put his hands on hyunjin's shoulders.  
  
"i'm his mans." hyunjin said proudly.   
  
jeongin was confused. and so was chan, felix, seungmin, changbin and jisung. hyunjin obviously saw the confusion.  
  
"he's my boyfriend." hyunjin gave woojin a back hug.   
  
"how'd you score a man like--" jisung said.  
  
"shut the hell up." chan gave jisung a glare. he turned back at woojin. "you guys make a lovely couple. i want to cry. your singing is really good also."   
  
"thank you. and please don't cry." woojin smiled nervously.  
  
"woojin, why did you disappear?" jeongin asked sadly.  
  
"it's kind of a long story..."   
  
   
  
**_10 Years Ago..._**  


_jeongin counted to twenty._  
  
_"woojinnie, i hope you hid well!" he heard jeongin's voice rang out. woojin laughed to himself. he ran even though jeongin was done counting. he wanted to go far enough so that jeongin won't find him and he would come out and play another round. once he thought he was far enough, he hid behind a tree. woojin waited for jeongin to find him._  
  
_and waited._  
  
_and waited._  
  
_and waited._  
  
_no jeongin._  
  
_woojin was confused. why isn't jeongin looking for me? did he forget about me? woojin thought. he started walking towards the same way he came but he realized something._  
  
_he didn't know which way it was._  
  
_"jeongin!" he yelled._  
  
_"JEONGIN, I'M HERE!" woojin yelled again._  
  
_"jeongin...please find me...: woojin started crying. he got on his knees and cried. he cried for God knows how long. once he was done he sniffed._  
  
_"hey...don't be upset..." a voice said. it belonged to a woman. woojin looked at her. she was a teenager._  
  
_"who-who are you?" woojin asked._  
  
_"i'm lee siyeon. what's your name?" asked the teenager._  
  
_"i-i'm woojin."_  
  
_"are you lost?"_  
  
_"y-yes...i don't know which was is my home."_  
  
_"i can help you. do you know who your parents are?"_  
  
_"i...never met my dad...and my mom isn't home that much so...i don't really know what she looks like...nor do i know her real name..."_  
  
_"if it makes you feel any better, i don't know my parents well. i ran awat from home because of that. i have a little brother too. his name is minho. you two would have gone along great."_  
  
_"lee minho?"_  
  
_"yup. he's the only thing in my life who i love. do you have any siblings?"_  
  
_"yes. his name is jeongin. we were playing hide and seek and then i got lost..."_  
  
_"it's dangerous here. i promise, i'm no kidnapper, but would you like to come to my home?"_  
  
_"don't try anything funny..."_  
  
_"i won't, i promise."_  
  
_woojin reluctantly went with siyeon. he felt like he should trust her. he felt sad though. the purpose of hide and seek is for someone to seek where a person is hidden. why wasn't jeongin seeking?_  
  
  
"and that's pretty much what happened." woojin finished.

they were all on the playground. felix and jisung were on the slides, hyunjin, woojin, chan, minho, and jeongin on the swings, and seungmin and changbin on top of the monkey bars.  
  
"siyeon mentioned you, minho." woojin said.  
  
"what happened after?" jeongin asked.  
  
"i stayed with siyeon until i was...seventeen."  
  
"is she still alive?" minho looked excited and scared at the same time.  
  
"of course. i just visited her."  
  
"channie, my sister is still alive!" minho looked towards chan, beaming. chan's heart melted. his smile...his goddamn smile. it could totally cure every disease. end a war. save a life. it saved chan's. be fell in love with minho again for the third time that night.  
  
"she is, huh...?" chan said dreamily. minho nodded excitedly.  
  
"jeongin, why didn't you tell mom that i was missing?"  
  
"she had amnesia, remember? she couldn't remember anything except me. and i didn't want to burden her...she was literally on the brink of death...so it would be worse if i suddenly told her she had another son." jeongin replied.  
  
"i'm so glad you did that...i'm proud of you jeongin," woojin smiled a little. "minho, she lives across the street from here." minho' s eyes were sparkling. his eyes were more beautiful than ever. minho grabbed chan's hand and started running.  
  
"minho..." chan said quietly. then minho stopped on the sidewalk. he looked at chan and cupped his face. his lips had a mind of its own as it was connected to chan's in a heart beat. chan was slightly shook but his eye lids started getting heavy, soon going all the way down and he kissed back. the kiss was sweet and a bit rushed. probably one of their best kisses yet. minho pulled away.  
  
"thank you a lot...for everything. i wouldn't be meeting my sister for the first time in years, would still be getting beaten everyday, and would still be so miserable. if it wasn't for you i would be dead by now. and for that i owe you everything." minho said.  
  
"i...love you." chan said. minho was taken back by the sudden 'i love you' but smiled shyly.  
  
"i love you too, channie. now let's go to my sister, i've been waiting years." minho pulled chan's hand again. they walked in front of the house and in front of the door. minho held his hand, about to knock when he heard yelling.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME?!"  
  
"I'M NO BITCH, FUCKTARD!"  
  
a loud slap.  
  
minho was scared. chan was also scared. he looked towards minho, who had the same panic, except with a small sadness on his face. minho opened the door.  
  
the sight was horrifying.  
  
he saw his dad.  
  
punching his sister.  
  
"STOP!" minho yelled. his father stopped punching. he looked at minho with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"finally show up again, huh?" his father said, walking towards minho.  
  
"leave siyeon alone." minho looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"m-minho..." siyeon said quietly. minho looked towards her. her face was so swollen. her left eye was a dark purple. her cheeks were red. her nose was bleeding.  
  
"don't you put a fucking finger on siyeon." minho warned.  
  
"i'm supposed to be scared, right?" his father asked sarcastically. "you're so weak." he took more steps toward minho. he didn't looked scared now. he looked angry.  
  
"don't hurt minho. he didn't do anything to you." chan defended.  
  
"who's this?" his father pointed to chan.  
  
"my boyfriend." minho said confidently.  
  
minho' s father raised a fist. and they heard sirens. woojin had came in, followed by hyunjin, jeongin, seungmin, changbin, felix and jisung.  
  
"who called the police?" asked hyunjin.  
  
"he...deserves to go to jail," said a female voice. siyeon was walking slowly, a phone in her hand. "minho...i'm so sorry for running away..."  
  
minho was about to say something, but the police came in.  
  
"mr.lee, you're under arrest." said a police officer. momentarily, she saw the blood on his fists, and shook her head. her badge read _hirai momo._  
  
"thank you, siyeon." momo winked at siyeon and walked out the door with his father.  
  
"why didnt...why didn't she say anything about--" minho started.  
  
"i told the police that a man was attacking me and my son." siyeon stated.  
  
"but what about mom?" minho asked.  
  
"she's in rehab...she'll be alright. but you don't have to worry about dad anymore. you can finally get out of that place. you too changbin." siyeon smiled encouragingly.  
  
minho and changbin looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"so it's all over." chan said. minho hugged siyeon. changbin, woojin, and chan joined in also.  
  
"yeah...it's over..."  
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡☆♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**1 year later...**  
  
"oh shit, minho..."  
  
"chan, i'm close!"  
  
"i--"  
  
minho took chan's controller and through it across the room.  
  
"min, what the hell?" chan pouted.  
  
"the purpose of this game is to find me to co-op and kill that thing. how do you not get that?!" minho said.  
  
"this game is so harddddddddd." chan groaned. minho turned off the game.  
  
"i though we were still playing." chan raised an eyebrow. minho grabbed chan by his hand.  
  
"we would but your dumbass can't figure out how this game works. plus, i have something to show you." minho said. chan went along with it. minho guided chan to outside and into the backyard.  
  
in the backyard was lightbulbs hanging on strings all across the yard, rose petals on the ground shaped as a heart, and on the garage door said i love you, christopher in glow in the dark letters.  
  
"i know it's not much but i wanted to do something special..." minho said bashfully, a light pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
"minho...this is so sweet of you. what's funny is that this is where my parents got married. right in their backyard." chan chuckled. "but anyways, this is the cutest thing i have ever seen and i love you too...lee minho." chan pulled minho close by his waist. minho smiled.  
  
"it would be nice if we got married here too," minho said. "i mean later in the future but you know what i mean."  
  
"or maybe a week from now..." chan basically did the lenny face.  
  
"chAN, your not supposed to tell when your gonna propose, that's not how that works, dumbass!"  
  
"meh...i'm your dumbass."  
  
"yeah. you're my dumbass."  
  
they leaned in and let their lips tell each other i love you. and they would do that so much more from that moment forward. parents or no parents.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay bye


End file.
